


safeword

by Gagarka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, F/M, Love/Hate, Post-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gagarka/pseuds/Gagarka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Натаниэль едва сдерживался, чтобы не выставить её вон пинками, но… Он прекрасно знал такой тип людей. Людей, которых в народе называли не иначе как энергетическими вампирами. Молодой художник очень хорошо понимал, что ни в коем случае нельзя поддаваться на провокацию. Понимал… Но после её язвительного заявления о том, что большая часть присутствующих — дегенераты, не вытерпел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	safeword

      Хлоя с содроганием ждала прикосновения жёсткой ладони. Запястья ныли от впивающихся верёвок, но она не собиралась просить прощения и, тем более, снисхождения. Всё, что она могла и делала — сжимала-разжимала кулаки, прогоняя неприятное покалывание из пальцев.  
  
      — Ты понимаешь, за что я тебя наказываю?  
  
      Хлёсткий удар, а за ним почти нежное поглаживание. Сухая кожа руки, царапая покрасневшую, слишком чувствительную, словно извинялась.  
  
      — Отвечай!  
  
      Хлоя молчала, но ещё один удар сорвал с её губ приглушённый вскрик, и она нехотя процедила:  
  
      — Да, мастер…  
  


***

  
  
      Натаниэль не ожидал встретить Буржуа на открытии своей выставки. Да чёрт подери, он вообще надеялся больше никогда не встречать её после окончания коллежа. Но, видимо, звёзды ему сегодня не благоволили. К сожалению.  
  
      — И на это приходят смотреть люди?! Пф-ф! У них ужасный вкус! — донёсся до него высокий хрипловатый голос с истерическими нотками.  
  
      Ни капли не изменилась, с отвращением подметил Натаниэль. Да и что, в сущности, смогло бы изменить такую испорченную эгоцентричную дрянь?! Вот именно — ничего.  
  
      — Мадам, — вмешалась в разговор его агент, переключив внимание блондинки с чёрно-красной масляной абстракции на себя.  
  
      — Мадемуазель, — жёстко поправила Хлоя, смотря мимо неё на стоящего чуть поодаль Натаниэля.  
  
      — Прошу прощения, — слегка наклонила голову женщина. — Мадемуазель, не могли бы вы покинуть выставочный зал? Другим посетителям и художнику может быть неприятно ваше отношение к искусству.  
  
      Сильный вкрадчивый голос, открытый взгляд и прямая осанка — без них она бы никогда не смогла продвинуть его картины дальше сувенирного базара. Натаниэль считал, что ему очень повезло с агентом — у неё были просто стальные нервы и завидное упорство.  
  
      — Искусству?! Ха! — не снижая тона и громкости, воскликнула Хлоя, презрительно фыркнув. Она обвела жестом окружающее пространство. —  _Это_ нельзя назвать искусством!  
  
      Буржуа ни на секунду не спускала колючего холодного взгляда с Натаниэля. Равнодушный, но в то же время с примесью едкого превосходства взгляд буквально впился в него, жадно вбирая каждую, даже самую незначительную грань его реакции на подобные слова.  
  
      Натаниэль едва сдерживался, чтобы не выставить её вон пинками, но… Он прекрасно знал такой тип людей. Людей, которых в народе называли не иначе как энергетическими вампирами. Молодой художник очень хорошо понимал, что ни в коем случае нельзя поддаваться на провокацию. Понимал… Но после её язвительного заявления о том, что большая часть присутствующих — дегенераты, не вытерпел.  
  
      — Хлоя! — резко и громко окликнул он её. — Разреши угостить тебя чем-нибудь.  
  
      Он быстро сократил разделявшее их расстояние и с силой сжал в кулаке прохладные холёные пальцы, от чего та пискнула, но ничего не сказала. Взгляд его, впрочем, искрился доброжелательностью… Было сложно удерживать перед внутренним взором картинки самых приятных моментов в жизни, чтобы никто не заметил, как Натаниэля буквально трясёт от гнева.  
  
      Буржуа всё же удостоила вниманием его агента — пусть это и был лишь мимолётный надменный взгляд. Но не только он. Ещё там притаилось опасение, так приятно играющее на самолюбии Натаниэля.  
  
  
      Стоило захлопнуться когда-то белой, а теперь почти жёлтой двери за ними, как с него мигом слетела маска дружелюбия. С исказившимся лицом он грубо схватил её за плечи, впечатывая в бетонную, неровно окрашенную стену, из-за чего слои кое-где треснули, и на полу постоянно появлялись новые порции липнущей ко всему светлой трухи. Хлоя, не ожидавшая подобного, только ахнула. Кто бы мог подумать, что её до сих пор щуплый, хотя и заметно вытянувшийся бывший одноклассник когда-нибудь сможет противостоять ей? Уж точно не он… И тем более не ей. Не Хлое Буржуа!  
  


***

  
  
      Болезненные, жгучие в своей резкости удары сменяются легкими, словно пёрышко, щекочущими прикосновениями. Несмотря на заранее дополнительно увлажнённую кожу, её стройная задница сейчас по ощущениям буквально горит.  
  
      Удар.  
  
      А за ним нежное, любящее касание.  
  
      Грубоватые, испорченные красками и растворителем пальцы мимолётно дотронулись до половых губ, послав волны дрожи по её телу. Она изо всех сил пыталась продлить контакт, но смогла почувствовать лишь дуновение воздуха, когда он вновь резко занёс руку.  
  
      Она вскрикнула, когда следующий удар звонко разнёсся по помещению.  
  
      Костлявое бедро и острое колено, в которые она упиралась грудью, тоже начали казаться пыточным инструментом.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, — пролепетала она, зная, что эти слова для него пустой звук. — Пожалуйста, хватит.  
  
      — Нет-нет, — растягивая гласные, сказал он. — Ты ещё не получила сполна за сегодняшнее.  
  
      Они оба знали, как… Любой из них мог прекратить это одним коротким словом… Но за всё то время, пока они вместе, его ещё не произнёс никто.  
  
      Он беззвучно усмехнулся, опять поднимая руку.  
  


***

  
  
      — Что ты себе позво… — любимой реплике о папе не было суждено сорваться с её губ сегодня.  
  
      Натаниэль зажал бывшую одноклассницу между собой и холодной стенкой, накрепко запечатав её рот ладонью.  
  
      — Мгмммм! — Хлоя свела брови и постаралась, чтобы её лицо выглядело угрожающе. Но хватка стала только сильнее. Никогда ещё она не чувствовала себя такой беспомощной. Даже левая рука, которая была свободна, и которой она отчаянно лупила Натаниэля, не сильно помогала.  
  
      — Мы уже давно не подростки, Хлоя, — выплюнул он её имя. — Меня не напугаешь мэром.  
  
      И, словно в подтверждение своих слов, он ещё сильнее прижался бёдрами к её, вынуждая Хлою раздвинуть колени. Сквозь плотный хлопок брюк от его паха исходил жар, и плоть с каждой секундой становилась всё твёрже. Хлоя вскинула на него диковатые глаза с резко увеличившимися зрачками. Натаниэль наклонился к её лицу, практически касаясь кончиком носа щеки, он спускался всё ниже. Вдоль линии челюсти, к пульсирующей вене на шее…  
  
      Хлоя рвано выдохнула, когда неожиданно мягкие и нежные тонкие губы соприкоснулись с кожей её шеи. Горячее дыхание опаляло ямку над ключицей, из-за чего по спине пробежали мурашки, а соски мгновенно затвердели, выпирая даже сквозь пуш-ап бюстгальтер. Что не укрылось от Натаниэля, находящегося в непосредственной близости.  
  
      Тихий смешок вплотную к коже, и Хлоя на пару мгновений замерла, остановившись на полувздохе. Натаниэль переместил руку, до этого закрывавшую её поганый рот, на затылок, неторопливо обернул вокруг ладони платиновые локоны и резко дёрнул вбок, давая себе больше пространства и наслаждаясь шипением девушки.  
  
      — Ты… можешь… остановить меня… в любой… момент… — заполняя паузы грубыми поцелуями и засосами, говорил он. Хлоя, не испытывавшая доселе ничего похожего, кусала губы в тщетной попытке сдержать рвущийся из горла стон. Натаниэль ловил её отклик, её вздрагивания, её приглушённые стоны, упивался своим превосходством. — Тебе достаточно… произнести… лишь одно… слово…  
  


***

  
  
      Оглушительно громко скрипящий, пахнущий резиной латексный костюм был словно негативная фотография — оставлял открытым то, что должно быть закрыто, при этом сковывая в своих душных объятиях остальное.  
  
  
      Натаниэль с непроницаемым лицом спихнул Хлою на кровать и отточенными движениями начал фиксировать её лодыжки, а Буржуа не в первый уже раз задумалась — почему из всех людей она может так безоговорочно и слепо доверять только _ему_. Любой бы назвал это глупостью, даже она сама. Но, как ни странно, ей ещё ни разу не довелось использовать стоп-слово. Вообще ни разу. Даже в самом начале. Он будто умел читать её мысли, останавливаясь за миг до того, как в сознании вспыхивали красные буквы.  
  
      — Сейчас я лишу тебя всего, — буднично сообщил он, закончив с ногами и проверив запястья.  
  
      — Ой как страшно! — притворно испугалась она, окатив его взглядом «ну-ну, давай посмотрим, как это у тебя получится». Он ничего не ответил.  
  
      Разумеется, он прекрасно слышал как её слова, так и фальшь, но промолчал. Хлоя нервно заёрзала на жёстком матрасе, обескураженная отсутствием привычной реакции, но объяснение ей не потребовалось — уже спустя полминуты Натаниэль вернулся. То, что было у него в руках, заставило Хлою одновременно похолодеть и ощутить, как внизу живота разгорается пожар.  
  
      — Стоп. А зачем там дырки? — вырвалось наружу её волнение.  
  
      — Кое-кто, похоже, забыл своё место, — прищурился он и положил на кровать рядом с ней, где уже были два знакомых Хлое девайса, что-то завёрнутое в тёмно-красный шёлк и перфорированный полый кляп-шарик.  
  
      Хлоя собиралась задать ещё вопрос, но круглый пластик закрыл её едва открывшийся рот, и Натаниэль затянул кожаный ремешок. Следом он погрузил девушку во тьму и тишину, надев на неё маску и наушники. Хлое оставалось только догадываться, что было под тканью.  
  


***

  
  
      Она никогда не будила в нём чувств, отличных от неприязни или даже почти ненависти. И когда он тащил её в подсобку в день своего триумфа, то был готов к спорам, крикам и угрозам, но…  
  
      Тогда в её глазах он увидел загнанного в угол зверька. От всегдашнего высокомерного презрения не осталось и следа. И именно в тот момент что-то щёлкнуло у него в мозгу, переворачивая всё с ног на голову.  
  
  
      Натаниэль слонялся по жилищу, являвшемуся неким компромиссом между квартирой и мастерской, в ожидании того, что за ним приедут жандармы. За два дня он стал почти параноиком, поэтому, когда прозвенел дверной звонок, Натаниэль с величайшим трудом подавил желание спрятаться в шкафу.  
  
      На придверном коврике он обнаружил не полицию и даже не личную охрану мэра, а поразительно неуверенную, переминавшуюся с ноги на ногу Хлою. И опять, увидев её такой, Натаниэль ощутил страстное желание наблюдать тот страх и ту податливость.  
  
      — Ну заходи, — она вздрогнула от его голоса и хитрого прищура, когда он распахнул перед ней дверь и подвинулся.  
  


***

  
  
      Хлоя Буржуа никогда не была дурой, она знала, что не сможет навсегда остаться просто «дочерью мэра», поэтому образование она получила великолепное, не пользуясь влиянием своего отца. Однако после завершения учёбы она так и не смогла заставить себя даже попробовать влиться в коллектив. Всё, что она в итоге делала — прожигала молодость, посещая вечеринки, тусовки и прочие мероприятия для богатых. И, конечно, любимым её развлечением было высмеять всё и всех, за что её ненавидели, но не смели сказать об этом громко и в лицо или забыть отправить ей приглашение. Хлоя презирала этих бесхребетных и подспудно ждала хотя бы одного человека «с яйцами», который не побоится открыто ей противостоять. И нашла…  
  
      В школьные времена Натаниэль ассоциировался у Хлои с мелкой брехливой собачкой, которая порыкивает, противно лает, но при этом сама трясётся от страха. Но после той выставки, узнав его с совершенно новой стороны, почувствовав его подавляющую властность, она уже не хотела терять это. Терять Натаниэля.  
  


***

  
  
      Он видел, что она на пределе, как, впрочем, и он сам. Отвязал ноги и убрал наушники, оставляя маску и кляп, сквозь отверстия которого просачивалась слюна. Скомандовал перевернуться на живот.  
  
      Она с тихим стоном перекатилась, не в силах удержаться даже на коленях, и ему пришлось ей помочь.  
  
      Шорох снимаемой одежды, дыхание тяжелое и шумное.  
  
      Хлоя почувствовала колебание воздуха за спиной.  
  
      Натаниэль пытался подразнить её ещё немного, но не смог. Вошёл резко и глубоко, от чего девушка громко вскрикнула. Да, это была та самая смесь боли и удовольствия, которая сводила её с ума. Хлоя желала приподняться и двигаться ему навстречу, но сил не осталось, поэтому она просто сосредоточилась на дозволенных ощущениях. Приглушённые стоны и рык, от которых у неё всё сжималось внутри. Руки с большими ладонями и длинными пальцами, сжимающими соски. И ускоряющиеся движения.  
  
  
      Буквально спустя минуту после синхронного оргазма, несмотря на то, что хотелось просто полежать, Натаниэль стал избавлять Хлою от маски и кляпа. Её взгляд всё ещё был затуманен, а реакции — заторможены, но на освобождённых губах сразу заиграла довольная улыбка.  
  
      Верёвки упали на пол, и Натаниэль принялся разминать тонкие запястья, наносил увлажняющую и восстанавливающую мазь. В этих движениях можно было почувствовать и увидеть всё его отношение к Хлое. Всю заботу. Не только как к объекту сексуальных игр. Для них эти странные отношения были, пожалуй, единственными и неповторимыми. Единственно возможными, где каждый получал то, что хотел и в чём нуждался — искренность и доверие.  
  
      — Знаешь, — полусонным голосом начала Хлоя, — я, наверное, всё-таки тебя люблю, ну, в те моменты когда не ненавижу.  
  
      — Знаю, — усмехнулся Натаниэль, осторожно стягивая резинку со светлых волос и гладя её по голове. — Я тоже.


End file.
